Almost like old times
by BardDown
Summary: The events of Modern Warfare 2 are over and done with. Ghost, MacTavish, Roach, and Price are still doing what they do best under Shepherds replacement, General Ballick. Please review so i know if i should keep going with this or not.
1. Chapter 1

"Where's Roach?" Captain MacTavish asked as he walked in to the communications room. Ghost looked up from the computer he had been typing on.

"what do I look like? The boys mum?"

"No comment."

Just as Ghost opened his mouth to reply, meat and worm burst into the room, laughing and shoving each other. They bragged about "taking care of business." to Archer, who was typing a report on the last mission for Ghost, since he was swamped with paper work as it was. Ghost sighed and rolled his eyes as he stood from the desk.

" I think I have an Idea."

MacTavish raised an eyebrow.

"Alright guys! This shit isn't fucking funny!" Roach called from the tight space of his locker. He peered through the vent to find the locker room empty. This wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't claustrophobic. He was really starting to freak out, what if no one finds him? Roach backed up as far as he could and rammed the locker door, he bounced off it and hit the back wall. Not even a dent. He had always known being a runt had its down sides, but this was just ridiculous. He could hack any computer, handle any weapon, and was well trained in hand to hand combat, but he couldn't get out of his own friggin locker. It was like high school over again. And just like in high school he began to hyperventilate as he desperately pounded on the locker door.

"Oh for fucks sakes, is anyone out there? This isn't funny you fuckers!" his hyperventilation became worse and his vision began to blur. Oh god, he was going to throw up, in the locker. He imagined meat and worm opining the locker to let him out, and finding his in the fetal position, covered in puke. No way, not in here. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"Roach?" he heard MacTavish call.

" Ah fuck, I'm in here, sir!" this was so embarrassing, but MacTavish was a nice guy, he would forget all about this by tomorrow.

" Bloody hell, again with the locker, mate?" Roach heard Ghost ask as the footsteps became closer. Not ghost! Roach thought, shaking his head. Ghost will never let down the fact this was the second time this week he was shoved into his own locker. Suddenly Ghost and The captain appeared in front of his locker. Roach peered through the vents and sighed. He wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or not. MacTavish had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Though Ghost was wearing his mask, Roach could tell he had the same look.

" Ah, you guys can make fun of me later, just let me the hell out of here." Roach leaned all his weight against the locker door, trying to keep himself from passing out.

" I don't know mate! You were complaining over lack or privacy the other day!" Ghost announced. MacTavish began to chuckle as Ghost crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response. Roaches fear was turning to anger. Not only were they his superiors, but his friends, and friends don let friends pass out in lockers.

" Guuuuuuys!" Roach groaned, banging his fist on the door. " I'm gunna puke!"

Suddenly his captains face turned slightly more serious. He turned to Ghost.

" Is he claustrophobic?"

Ghost shrugged. This has seriously gone on way to long.

" Now!" Roach demanded, kicking the locker. Ghost threw up his hands in submission.

" Alright mate! Bloody hell! What's your combo?"

"24, 34, 10."

Ghost put in the code and MacTavish grabbed the handle to the door. The only problem was Roach was still leaning against the door, and when his captain opened it he came, as it seemed, flying out. He hit the concrete floor face first with a thud.

" Damn!" MacTavish exclaimed, Ghost just burst out laughing. Roach shifted onto his hands and knees.

" how long were you in there mate!"

Roaches only response was a gag, then a full out up chuck. Green and yellow spew pooled onto the floor. MacTavish and Ghost looked at each other in shock. Roach coughed and studied at his puke.

" I don't remember eating corn!"


	2. Chapter 2

" I think I should have a few words with Worm and Meat."

Ghost looked up from his computer screen.

" What about mate?"

" About Roach, this whole bullying thing is going to far."

Ghost shook his head and looked back at the computer.

" Let him figure it out."

MacTavish was surprised by his response.

" Ghost, you feeling alright mate?"

Ghost looked up and was silent for a few seconds, reviewing what he had just said.

" Yeah, sorry, im just tired."

Before MacTavish could respond a second voice chimed in.

" You should let me handle the kid, ill make a man out of him."

Both men turned to see Price walk in. MacTavish shook his head.

" Roach knows how to fight, believe me. Iv seen the little bastured take down men twice his size. He's just, a little to nice."

Price nodded in agreement.

" I remember back when you were a little wimp like him, Soap"

MacTavish smirked.

" I try to forget those days, Captain"

" SON OF A BITCH!" Ghost screamed as his computer froze.

" THIS IS THE THIRD TIME!"

MacTavish and Price both stared at Ghost, wide eyed. Ghost looked up in shock, that comment was supposed to stay in his head. But its hard to keep your frustrations in when you have been sitting at a computer for five. Hours. Fucking. Strait. Ghost gave a nervous laugh.

" Ah, sorry mates."

Price Raised an eyebrow.

" how long have you been sitting at that damn computer?"

Ghost shook his head.

" I lost count after five."

MacTavish looked concerned.

" Hours?"

Ghost rolled his eyes as he once again tried to reboot his computer.

" No, bloody minutes."

Price shook his head.

" We need to get you out for a few hours."

Ghost took off his mask and put his face in his hands.

" No shit."

MacTavish looked at his watch. It was almost nine at night. Then he suddenly remembered.

" We haven't had a day off since the whole Shepherd incident, so Ballick is giving the four of us the day off tomorrow."

Price didn't seem to excited by his statement.

" Wait, the four of us?"

Ghost nodded.

" We always take Roach with us when we take leave, we have grown on the little bugger."

MacTavish stood and stretched.

" Its settled then, tomorrow the four of us will head into town and get some food, maybe take a drive. We all need a break, but mostly Ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

" Ah, guys, I don't think this is a very good idea." Roach announced nervously, looking down the large hill into the murky lake below. Meat shook his head and smirked.

" Oh no, you're not getting out of this one, Roachy boy." Royce and Worn snickered as they pulled all of their electronics and other important devises out of their pockets. Next was various pieces of bullet proof clothing that's they couldn't afford to get wet. Meat was already set to go down first. Next, had to be Roach. Roach turned and looked at the pile of rusty hubcaps they were supposed to slide down the steep hill on into the lake. He was desperate, he needed to stall, at all costs. Usually in these situations MacTavish or Ghost would stick up for him, but the four of them were a half a mile from camp. There was no one to "save his pussy ass" Worm had commented.

" Those things are really rusty, is that safe?" His voice was shaky, Royce could tell he was bullshitting for time. Meat raised an eyebrow.

" What's wrong Roach? Cant swim?"

Roach stuttered as he debated with himself weather he should lie or not. He couldn't admit he couldn't swim, not after the whole locker thing.

" That's not it, I just, ah, don't want to."

Worm rolled his eyes.

" Alright Roach, just for that, your sorry ass is going first."

Roaches eyes widened. He looked like a scared puppy. Worms look softened.

" Alright Roach, I guess if you don't want to….."

Roach smiled. Just when he thought he was going to get out of it, Meat snuck up behind him and bear hugged him. Meat lifted Roach off the ground on brought him to a hubcap Royce had set up just for him. Of course, it was the most rusty out of the pile. Roach kicked and struggled as best he could, but Meat was twice his size. Hell, everyone was twice his size, and it was really getting to him. Meat Held him down on the hubcap and Royce pushed him down the hill.

" WHAT THE FUUUUUCK!" Roach hollered as he fell off the hubcap halfway down. The rest of the way down he hit and tumbled over several rocks before finally crashing into the lake. Roach instantly shot up the surface to get air, only to be smashed it the head by the hubcap. After a few seconds under water Roach re-surfaced, dizzy. He could hear un controllable laughter coming from up the hill as he desperately tried to remember back to those swimming lessons every person had gone through at summer camp as a child. With great effort he some how managed to find his way the edge of the lake. Roach pulled himself halfway out of the water before he collapsed, gasping for air. More laughter ensued from the top of the hill. After a few seconds of rest Roach pulled himself out of the lake, shaking. As he made his way up the hill his anger grew each second. His head pounded and he tripped fell several times on his way up. Each time he fell laughter from the group became louder. And each time he fell his anger grew. Finally by the time he reached the top of the hill he was about to scream. Meat was the first to notice the large red bump on Roaches fore head. Soon the whole groups laughter died down. Meat reached out to put his hand on Roaches shoulder.

" Hey, Roach, are you okay?"

Roach finally had it for today.

" Fuck… off." Roach hissed as he batted away Meats hand. The group fell totally silent as Roach picked up his gear and left, still seething. Sometimes he wondered why he was even here.


	4. Chapter 4

Roach didn't understand why he was so angry. He had never felt so angry for so long before. He had been with task force 141 for a year now, and in that year Meat and the others had pulled what seemed like hundreds of jokes on him. They had put roaches in his pillow, stole his clothes and replaced them with girl clothes while he was in the shower, hung him to the flag pole by his belt, and much, much, more. And Roach had always forgiven them by the next day. But this time he felt different, when he woke up the next morning he felt furious as he looked around at his sleeping room mates.

" Ill just sleep a little bit more, then ill feel better." Roach mumbled to himself as he buried his face into his pillow. The next time he opened his eyes he was totally alone.

" Ahhhhhhh…." Roach groaned as he shifted into a sitting position in his bunk. His head dully throbbed from the hubcap incident yesterday. Remembering what happened once again angered him. What time was it?

" Roach?"

" Huh?" Roach whipped his head towards the entrance of the tent in surprise. He was even more surprised to find Price standing there. He didn't look happy.

" You should have gotten up ten minutes ago, mate."

Roach gave him a confused look. Price shook his head.

" Meat didn't tell you?"

" No."

Price rolled his eyes, he seemed just as annoyed as Roach was.

" You four, Ghost, MacTavish, and I have the day off. Were heading into a nearby town for some food. Get your lazy ass up and get dressed, be out in ten."

Price left the tent, not waiting for Roach's response, which he figured would be whining. Roach groaned and rolled out of bed to get some clothes. This was going to be a long ass day.

Roach winced as he sat down in the booth next to Ghost, who was typing away on his laptop. His head was killing him. MacTavish looked across the table and finally noticed the bump on roaches forehead, which was now purple.

" Roach, were the hell did that come from?"

Roach looked up with a deer in the head lights look. Should he lie? Hell yes he should.

" Um, I tripped, sir."

" You….. Tripped?"

" Yes, sir."

" And you expect me to believe that?"

"…. yes sir."

His captain was abut to say something else when Price cut him off.

" Let it go Soap, he's an adult, he can handle himself."

Reluctantly MacTavish shut his mouth, but continued to watch Roach closely. Roach closed his eyes miserably. He badly wanted to tell his Captain what had happened so he could give Meat and the others an earful like he usually did. But he didn't, because Price was right. He was an adult, and he should be able to stick up for himself. He was sick of always being a burden to his superiors. He always needing saving from one situation or another, and he was sick of it. He was here to serve, not be treated like a twelve year old. But, no matter how hard he tried, he could never stick up for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Roach was shocked awake from his deep thoughts by Worms obnoxious voice.

" Hey Roachy boy! Take a moment from your boyfriends and come join the men!"

Roach looked up to the table in front of them to see Royce, Meat, and Worn, grinning.

Roach had managed to get away from them on the ride over, he should have know better to think he would escape their wrath in the diner. As Roach slowly stood from the table he noticed all the people staring. Even Ghost was looking up from his laptop.

" You don't have to go if you don't want to, don't let those bloody idiots bother you."

Ghost announced as he once again turned to his laptop. What the fuck was he doing that's so important he cant shut that thing for two minutes? Roach shook his head.

" No, its okay, I don't want to cause a scene or anything. Like Price said, I can handle myself."

Price just continued to sip his coffee as if nothing was happing and MacTavish gave a slight smile.

" Thanks Roach, like Ghost said, don't let those idiots bother you."

" Right." Roach mumbled as he shuffled his way to the next table and seated himself next to Worm. When the waitress came to our table the whole table ordered burgers, except for Roach, who just ordered a coke. He should have known better.

" Watching your girlish figure Roach?"

Normally Roach would have just laughed along with the others, but between his pounding head and the bright lights of the diner he wasn't in the mood. His silence only gave fuel to Worms fire.

" Ohhhh Roachy!"

This was seriously pissing Roach off.

" Piss off." he mumbled.

Royce smirked.

" You better watch that mouth of yours if you don't want to end up in another locker, Roachy boy." He gave Meat a high five. Remembering how scared he got while trapped in the locked made Roach shiver, but then brought on anger. Serious anger, worse than this morning. He was a ticking time bomb at this point. But, he kept control, until Meat said this.

" Man, this is just like high school for you, isn't it?

Roaches face turned from annoyance, to complete blankness brought on by the memories of high school. Terrible memories. The memories of constantly being terrorized, of being beat, of being stolen from. The memories of people just standing by as he was constantly hurt, even teachers. The memories of being an out cast, a freak. During these thoughts Roach didn't realize that his dog tags had fallen out from the neck of his shirt. They were in his shirt for a reason. Because between his two dog tags, was a small, hot pink jade heart. It looked gay, he was willing to admit, but it was special to him, it was his mothers. She died of cancer a few weeks after Roach joined 141. Meat noticed the heart and took the opportunity by the balls.

" Nice heart, you little flamer."

Everyone giggled. Royce followed Meats insults.

" Were did you get that?"

Roaches only answer was silence. He didn't need to explain himself to anyone, especially not these assholes. He cant lose his temper, he never lost his temper. Worm chimed in.

" Probably from that girl of his, or at least, used to be his."

_Oh no,_ Roach thought, _don't bring Allison into this, please don't._ but they did, oh, they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Meat suddenly recalled a conversation the four of them had back when they first started out.

" Didn't she cheat on you with your best friend? Dude, you have shitty luck. I don't blame you though, she was pretty fucking hot."

Roach winced as he remembered Allison. He loved her, he loved her deeply. She was the first girl to reach his heart. And the first to break it. He still remembered the day perfectly. He had proposed to her. He had been planning it for weeks. He had the ring and everything. Not only had she declined, but confessed to cheating, and ended their relationship. She had tried many times to patch things up with Roach when he first joined the task force. He still to this day deeply loved her, but declined. He obviously couldn't make her happy, he only wanted what was best for her. Tears must have been filling his eyes, because Royce raised an eyebrow.

" Your not going to cry are you?"

Meat shook his head.

" Dude, she dumped your ass, get over it, she was a whore."

That did it. Between the memories of high school, his mother, Allison, and his pounding head ache, he couldn't take it anymore. Roach silently got up from the table and left the diner. As he passed their table MacTavish tried to ask Roach what happened, but got no response. Roach just simply walked out with no explanation. Ghost and Price looked at each other.

" what the hell?" Ghost asked as he looked over at Meat, who shrugged as if he did nothing wrong. Innocent looks form Royce and Worm followed. MacTavish glared at them. He bloody well knew what happened. He rose from the table.

" Ill go see if he's okay, Ghost, you handle the dream team over there."

Ghost nodded. He got up to confront Meat and the others as His captain walked outside to find Roach. Price followed Ghost to the table, he wasn't going to miss this action.

Roach rolled the small jade heart between his fingers as he leaned against one of the cars they rode to town in. he was trying his best to regain control of his anger. He was tying his best to suppress the sad memories that filled his head. He thought he had gotten over all those things, that he had moved on.

" Guess I was wrong, again." Roach mumbled.

" Wrong about what?" A heavy Scottish accent asked behind him. He turned around to find MacTavish a few feet behind him, his hands in his pockets. Roach shook his head.

" Nothing."

His captain placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Roach, if you told me they were bugging you I could have…"

Roach cut him off.

" Stick up for me, just like you always do. And I am thankful for that. But I need to stick up for myself, im sorry im so bad at it."

MacTavish nodded.

" You know Roach, everyone loses their temper sometimes, even people as mild tempered as you, mate."

Roach smiled, but it didn't last long. He suddenly felt tired, really tired. MacTavish looked at the door of the diner.

" Lest head back in, you can come and sit with the cool kids."

That got a real smile out of Roach.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a simple mission really, or at least it seemed simple. Nothing was truly easy when it came to task force 141, something always went fucking wrong, always. Today would be no different. Both Captains, Ghost, Roach, Meat, Worm, and Royce were to infiltrate a Russian camp. There goal was to download a copy of weapons shipping information from the camps main computer system. The Captains and Ghost were to parachute down first about a half a mile from the camp. The last four were to go next, landing not far from them. They were to meet up and head through the snow on foot. But nothing ever went right, especially not for Roach. A gust of wind somehow managed to push Roach so far off course he landed right In the middle of the camp. Right in front of what seemed to be all of Russia. Roach stood still, completely frozen with fear. He was surrounded with no one to save him…. Shit.

" Well, this is awkward." He mumbled. Before he could think to run for cover or pull up his weapon a Russian soldier came up behind Roach and smashed him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Roach silently fell silently to the ground, unconscious.

Roach he had felt pain before, he was no stranger to it. But he had never felt it like this. The pain was mixed. Mixed with fear, with misery, with confusion. He had been tied to a chair in a dark, damp room and beaten half to death. Why, he wasn't quite sure. Probably for information. But there was one problem, the language barrier. One of the three men in the room would ask him a question in Russian, and when Roach said he didn't understand, and pleaded for English, they would take a turn beating him. This seemed to go on for hours before the decided to stop. Blood ran down Roaches face from several deep wounds around his head, and he could barley breath due to the pain from his broken ribs. The guards dragged him to a small, damp cell a few rooms down. Knowing it would hurt, the guards literally threw Roach into the cell. Though the pain was overwhelming, Roach could only muster a small groan. The laughter of the guards faded as Roach slipped into unconsciousness yet again.

Roach woke several hours later. He wasn't sure what was worse, his pain or his confusion. Definitely his pain. The pain was so great he actually felt delirious, which would explain his strange behavior. With great effort and pain Roach rolled over onto his back. From the feel of the hard, damp floor roach figured he was in a cell. The sights couldn't confirm this, since it was pitch black. Roach shook his head and began to giggle. This hurt his ribs of course, but he didn't fucking care, who did fucking care? Nobody.

" They probably wont even come for my sorry ass." Roach laughed to himself.

" One little wimpy kid wont mean anything to them, they can replace me." Roach shook his head and one again laughed. Was he going insane? How long had he been in here? He tried to move his right leg, but horrific pain shot through it. When had he hurt his leg? Suddenly he heard the Russian guards again. Were they finally going to finish him off? But, something wasn't right. They were screaming, and firing guns. The more Roach focused the more he realized they were in a fire fight. With who? Suddenly outside his cell fell silent. Then, he heard a familiar voice.

" Roach! Bloody hell mate were are you?"

" Ghost." Roach silently groaned, in was all he could do. He was suddenly dizzy and shock waves of pain when through his body.

" Ghost! He's in here!" Meat called as he looked at all the keys on the ring he was holding, thank god for nigh vision goggles. He picked a random one and tried it, it was the right one.

" If that's not a miracle, I don't know what fucking is" Worm announced as Meat got the door open. Meat kneeled next to Roach and took his pulse. Roach let out a small groan and shook his head. He was Totally out of it. Ghost stood in the doorway of the cell. He clicked on his earpiece.

" Captain, we have Roach, he's bad, but alive."

" Copy that Ghost, closing in on your position."

Ghost entered the cell and looked down at his beaten friend. He turned to Meat.

" Anything fatal? Bullet wounds?"

Meat shook his head.

" No sir, his ribs are totally broken, and his leg might be as well, but that's all I think."

Ghost nodded.

" Pick him up and bring him out of the cell into the light out here, be as careful as you can."

Meat and Worm both nodded and carefully picked up Roach. Un bearable pain flooded over Roach and he, for the third time, fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8, Da end

Roach groaned and opened his eyes. He expected to see total darkness and feel the cold, damp floor of his cell. But instead, he felt the exact opposite. he was in a bed, in a brightly lit room." What the fuck?" Roach asked. His first instinct was to sit up, but his ribs told him other wise. He groaned and laid back down. After a few seconds his vision cleared and he realized were he was, the medical bay. The medical bay of his unite. He was home.

" So it wasn't a dream." Roach mumbled.

" Nope."

Roach turned his head and saw MacTavish enter the room, followed by Ghost, Worm, Meat, and Royce. When Roach saw his bunk mates, he didn't feel the overwhelming anger he had been feeling the past few days. He felt….. Happy. They all circled his bed, all with concerned looks on their faces.

" How ya doin, Roachy boy?" Meat asked.

" Peachy" Roach answered with a wince as he yet again tried to get into a sitting position. With the help of MacTavish and Ghost he was finally able to sit up.

" Where's Price?" Roach asked as he lightly rubbed his side. It felt like someone set a bomb off inside him of something. Ghost smirked.

" He is actually doing the paper work for once."

Roach nodded. He knew Price wasn't good with heart filled moments such as this. He looked at his three bunk mates, they all looked guilty. Roach raised an eyebrow.

" Look Roach, were sorry we were total assholes to you." Meat announced. Royce was next.

" You didn't deserve it." Royce looked to Worm, who nodded.

" Almost losing you like that made us realize the team wouldn't be the same with out you."

Roach smirked and shook his head.

" You cant kill a Roach guys, now stop being fucking pussys." Ghost and MacTavish began to laugh hysterically. The other three just stared at Roach in shock.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my first story! I'm going to make stories like this for each character, so stay tuned!**


End file.
